


take the crown

by alexanderlightweight



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Wings, Anal Sex, Blood Kink, Cock Warming, Consensual Somnophilia, Dom Magnus Bane, Dom/sub, Fingerfucking, Immortal Magnus Bane, M/M, Marking, Multiple Orgasms, Office Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Power Imbalance, Praise Kink, Shadowhunter Magnus Bane, Sparring, Sub Alec Lightwood, Weapons Kink, ruined orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25410478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexanderlightweight/pseuds/alexanderlightweight
Summary: Magnus hasn't survived for decades by taking risks.  He is calculating, meticulous and above all, discerning.  That doesn't mean that he dislikes being taken by surprise. In fact, when Alexander Lightwood arrives for his evaluation, he's quite pleased by it.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 29
Kudos: 480





	take the crown

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by Saeth of [alxndrlightwoods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alxndrlightwoods/pseuds/alxndrlightwoods)
> 
> This was supposed to be for SH bingo but life interrupts so, posting now ^_^!

Magnus eyes the message in his hand and compares it to the one on his tablet. The rise of magitech has been both a blessing and a curse. It is a welcomed ease to his everyday life but also a constant reminder of his age, how long he’s lived and how despite the fact that it should be impossible, he continues to do so. 

However, for now he suddenly has a fun little project at hand. 

The eldest of the Lightwoods, their  _ mostly  _ prestigious heir, is due for his hand-to-hand evaluation. A necessary requirement with his status as heir to the New York Institute, considering that he apparently sticks to and excels at long ranged weaponry. 

Normally, Magnus would simply send the request on its way. He has far better things to do than evaluate every errant heir. However there are two factors about Alexander Lightwood that intrigue him.

The first is that Alexander is an openly gay shadowhunter. Which while not unheard of  _ — impossible to be unheard of when Magnus openly dueled anyone who threw slurs at his sexuality —  _ is extremely unusual for the child of his lineage. The second, is that Alexander is in fact  _ a Lightwood _ . A family whom Magnus loves to fuck with, especially after their little attempt at following that idiot of a Morgenstern. They’ve never failed to disparage Magnus. Bringing up everything from the rumors of him being Asmodeus’ child, to his abilities belonging to his supposed demon blood, or even that he owes his longevity to selling half his soul.

All untrue and frankly ridiculous, however nearly nine decades of life and Magnus proudly remains one of the pettiest beings alive. It is with a smirk on his face that he signs both the email and the fire message, sending them both off with an almost cruel twist of his lips before he drums his fingers against his desk.

Alexander Lightwood is going to find that it takes far more than a pretty name and a fancy bloodline for Magnus to pass him.

\--

Magnus stares at the beautiful man in front of him and finds himself blinking, _ slowly _ , as he raises his hand and presses the nail of his thumb into his lip.

He had heard rumors about this shadowhunter. When one lived to be his age, they heard rumors of everyone. To see Alexander in front of him — smartly dressed in his hunting leathers, dark metal buckles and tight straps affirming a blade to his thigh — eyes wide and eager. His lips wet from his tongue as he stood to attention, nothing but enraptured respect and adoration in his hazel eyes.

Well, it’s clear that the rumors hadn’t done Alexander’s pretty face justice. 

\--

“Remove all weapons that aren’t compatible with hand-to-hand Alexander,” Magnus starts to say.

“Alec—” he’s interrupted and he stops, turning to raise a disapproving brow only to meet lowered eyes and pink cheeks. “It’s just Alec.”

_ “Alexander,” _ he repeats. Letting displeasure sharpen his voice and then he blinks as Alexander shifts, teeth clearly sinking into his lower lip. However, this time Alexander remains quiet. His protests properly sealed away behind his lips, but he makes no effort to remove his weapons. 

“I understand you have a certain proficiency for the bow,” Magnus allows. Because perhaps Alexander Lightwood suffers from  _ shyness  _ of all things, “however this is a hand-to-hand evaluation. Only weapons that can be used at close range are allowed.” 

There’s a sudden glint in Alexander’s eyes. A gleam that Magnus approves of, that draws him in and the smirk that curls on Alexander’s lips isn’t cocky, but confident. 

“All of my weapons can be used at close range.” He is promised and well, Magnus isn’t one to allow disrespect, but this isn’t that and if it is, he can deal with it later.

“Very well,” he says and then motions for Alexander to take his position. “You’re certain? I won’t ask you again.”

Alexander nods and with a pass of his fingers, his quiver appears, though his famed bow remains strangely out of sight. 

“Pretty trick for a pretty boy,” Magnus compliments and his opponent nearly missteps, eyes wide as he looks at Magnus in confusion. “Begin.”

Magnus allows no time between his praise or his command. He springs forward with a speed no mortal his age should have. His sword is out and he fully expects to have Alexander pinned and with a blade to his neck, rightly ending this spar before it’s properly begun.

Instead, Alexander is a delightful surprise who less leaps out of the way more than he trips and then turns with a devilishly fierce scowl. In his hands are two arrows and Magnus idly wonders if he plans on throwing them at him.

He’s answered a moment later when his next blow clashes against pure adamas and a chime like the unholy gong of an angel's cry rings out. Magnus takes only a moment to glance down and realizes that the arrows, which should have parted under his force, remain steady and strong. Runes light the shaft, tiny and perfectly carved angelic sigils from the deadly adamas tip to the bright red fletching. 

“Oh, you  _ are  _ a delightful surprise.” He murmurs to himself, swinging on a back step to bring forth his second blade just in time to block a blow to himself. 

Alexander parries his next blow again, one shaft to each of Magnus’ blades and for every step he’s forced to go back, he gains a little ground himself with flexibility and ingenuity. It’s enough that Magnus is more than impressed and he hasn’t even tested how Alexander is with an actual blade. He doesn’t think he needs to either and he suddenly has a very different goal in mind.

Magnus disarms Alexander of an arrow, finds his next blow blocked and then he gives a breathless, delighted chuckle as Alec finally unsheathes his holstered blade. It lights up beautifully in his grasp, instinctively and eagerly jumping into its wielder’s hand.

All of the older lines are gifted with special abilities. Blessings it is said, from Raziel.

Magnus wonders in that moment if Lightwoods are perhaps gifted with adoration from their weapons, as he has never seen so many different weapons respond so beautifully to their owner.

Magnus lets the dance go on a bit longer. Alexander is more than proficient with both his arrows and the blade and whoever thought differently was an idiot. 

That doesn’t mean he’s going to end this early however and despite how well Alexander is doing, Magnus is still better.

The runes that Magnus has long since mastered flare to life and Alexander’s eyes widen, his feet stumbling back in a repeated loss of his usual gracefulness. It’s a very obvious difference, now that Magnus has activated his runes and Alexander’s previous ease at keeping up becomes a struggle until finally he’s disarmed. Fists in front of him, scarred knuckles peeking out of fingerless gloves.

Magnus picks up Alexander’s discarded sword, handling it carefully as he slips it into his own holster. It shines a little less brightly for him, but still shines and he gathers the quiver he’d finally managed to rip from Alexander’s back. 

It’s heavy in his hand, but he makes a show of lifting it and then casually tossing it over his shoulder as he slips his own sword into the third, empty holster he’d worn exactly for this reason.

“A moment to catch your breath before we move on.” He offers and walks to the nearby table to lay down the collected weapons. Bending over to give Alec an opportunity as he unbuckles the holsters unconcernedly and leaves them next to the quiver. 

Alexander is still behind him, the same place he’d left him. Even though Magnus wouldn’t have considered a sneak attack dishonorable, he’s still pleased that Alec listened to him. Especially when he sees the slightly glazed look Alec has, the way his teeth are biting deeply into the cut on his lip from earlier. 

“Good boy.” He murmurs in praise and chuckles when Alexander gives a full body stutter, his eyes wide and almost betrayed as Magnus steps forward and reaches out with two fingers to check his pulse. “Are you ready for our next round? You’ve done very good so far.”

Alexander nods shakily,  _ eagerly, _ pulse thundering beneath Magnus’ fingers as he nods.

Magnus tsks, nails tapping against soft skin, “speak up, Alexander.” 

“Yes sir,” he’s told and Magnus is glad that Alexander is too preoccupied by stepping back and obeying to notice the flare of Magnus’ eyes.

Alec’s hands are raised in a defensive position, one ready to extend in polite greeting.

Magnus is not polite.

He reaches forward as if to tap Alexander’s knuckles and instead hooks his heel over Alec’s ankle and pulls. Alexander loses balance and while he tries to turn and roll, so he can find his balance and regain control of his body, Magnus doesn’t give him that option and follows him instead.

He pins Alexander to the floor within an instant. They’re both sweaty from the round before but only Magnus is refreshed and re-energized and it’s obvious from the way Alec shakes under him. 

He traps him down and Alexander attempts a textbook buck and twist, but all it does is bring him closer to Magnus, who all but laughs in delight. 

“Hmm, and you were doing so well too, pretty boy.” 

Alexander scowls up at him. But it doesn’t hide his flushed cheeks or huge eyes or the way that he squirms for absolutely no reason other than the fact that Magnus is seated on him. There is no artful guile in his boy, no matter how many diplomatic lessons Maryse no doubt drilled into him, here, with Magnus. He is laid bare.

It’s Magnus’ pleasure and opportunity to act on it. 

He rakes his fingers through Alec’s shirt, shredding through the fabric and nails just barely catching on skin as he ruins the garment. It’s an easy maneuver and it leaves Alec bare-chested before him. He admires the view for a moment and then uses his nail to trace the sensitive skin of an active rune. He can feel the power, the pulse of angelic energy writhing under Alexander’s skin and it sparks, making Alec hiss and squirm under him.

He says nothing, letting Alexander fill the silence with his soft noises and little whimpers of ‘sir’ and ‘please’. His hands finally reach out, petting Magnus’ skin before Magnus tuts and collects Alec’s wrists in one hand. He squeezes them together until Alexander bucks and Magnus responds by clamping his thighs tightly around him. There is a soft little moan that the pressure earns him and then Alec is biting his lip, trying to stifle his noises.

“None of that.” He orders and he keeps his hold on Alexander’s wrist while moving down to pin Alec’s thighs with his own, “if I wanted you quiet I would have told you. Hide your noises from me sweetheart and I’ll assume it’s a challenge for just how loud I can make you.”

He places his free hand on the hard bulge of Alexander’s cock and pets at it through his pants. Alexander reacts as though he’s been caught with a livewire, pressing into it, wrists tugging at Magnus’ grip even as he throws his head back against the hard floor.

Magnus increases the pressure, rubbing the heel of his hand against Alexander’s dick and being met with Alec pressing against him, trying to fuck Magnus’ palm which isn’t the goal. Instead Magnus grinds his hand down against him, until Alexander is too caught up in pleasure to be able to do anything but lay there and take it. 

Each time Alec tries to interfere, attempts to take back a little of the control Magnus has claimed for his own, Magnus stops. 

He keeps his hand there, feather-light against the damp patch of Alec’s pants and refusing him any friction or relief until Alec whines and settles again. Each time Alec caves quicker, going limp and taking only what Magnus will give him, the only movements of his body the involuntary shudders and the twitching of his cock as Magnus plays with him. 

He takes his time, not because he needs to but because he can. 

Alec is begging him, both wordlessly and with stuttered pleas that do nothing to garner Magnus’ sympathy. It’s a delight to him to take Alexander apart so easily, his fingers a steady tease as he watches Alexander lose all composure and begin to truly surrender to him. He’s sensitive, especially around his runes and Magnus leans down to bite the dark lines of  _ deflect _ on his neck and Alexander keens as he comes. The way his whole body shakes and his eyes glaze over for a moment make it clear that he’s somehow more sensitive than any nephilim Magnus has ever met. His runes are a livewire and Magnus takes great pleasure in activating every sensation that they create. 

Alexander groans under him. His arms are held above his head by Magnus’ hand and he keens again when Magnus tightens his grip and rakes the nails of his free hand down Alexander’s chest. 

It’s a good noise. An interesting one and Magnus makes a considering hum before he tightens his grip so hard that Alec’s bones grind and his boy gives an almost sob and shudders, as if he’s going to come again.

“Stay.” Magnus orders and settles back, pressing his ass against Alexander’s oversensitive and still clothed cock. Alexander makes a confused noise, his hands already starting to move back. Reaching out for him and Magnus grinds against him in punishment, Alexander relents and threads his fingers together and bites his lip, eyes closed.

“Good boy.” Magnus murmurs, but the true reward is how he takes his hands, rubs over Alexander’s chest soothingly for a moment, and then drags each and every nail down Alec’s chest.

His boy screams against him and comes again, but his hands stay in place even as his body arches.

He pushes him through it, using one hand to make new marks to overlap the first ones. His other fingers play teasingly with Alec’s nipples until Alec is a shuddering, tearful mess under him. 

“You haven’t been with anyone, have you?” Magnus asks, though he’s nearly certain he knows the answer. “Not even in as simple a way as this.”

Alexander shakes his head slowly, a short jerking of his neck that turns into a shudder when Magnus presses a nail to his nipple. 

“Then it’s a good thing I’m an excellent mentor,” Magnus promises wickedly. “I can teach you so many things sweetheart, as long as you’re good for me.”

Magnus would take Alexander fully on the training room floor, however this is not a private room. And as much as he would love to eventually show Alexander off, these new delights are Magnus’ to claim and possess. 

He pulls Alexander up and catches him when he sways, his drunken flounder which causes him to fall against Magnus, his face burrowed at Magnus’s neck and his mouth pressed in an accidental kiss to Magnus’ bare skin. Magnus takes a moment to soothe him, hand firm against his spine, fingers tangling in his hair and then nails scratching over the marks hidden by his rune. It doesn’t help the situation at all and he smirks against dark, sweaty hair even as he finishes steadying his boy.

He steers Alexander with a strong grip on the back of his neck — thumb pressed firm against his rune — leading him to Magnus’ office where he pushes Alexander through the door. Slamming it shut behind him with a booted heel and then without turning or looking, he takes out his stele and sears a series of runes into the solid oak.

He keeps the tool in his hand, twirling it idly as Alexander watches him. Hazel eyes have started to clear —  _ which just won’t do —  _ so Magnus takes two long strides forward and presses Alec against his desk. 

“Now, where were we in our training, pretty boy?” He asks and when Alec seems like he’s going to try to answer, he tuts and answers for him, “I think I was going to evaluate your stamina.” So saying he presses the stele he confiscated from Alec earlier to the stamina rune low on Alexander’s side and forcibly reactivates it. 

Alexander lurches against him, a helpless little whimper leaving his lips as energy forces its way through his body, but his limbs stay shaking and his eyes glazed even as his cock hardens again. Magnus takes a moment to admire the feel of it through Alec’s pants and when he’s sure Alec is going to stay put, he takes the stele and sears a line through Alexander’s leather pants and cuts them off. 

Alexander stares at him with wide eyes that get even darker when Magnus pushes even closer to him and then reignites his flexibility rune as well. Before he even finishes coming down from that, Magnus also draws two new runes on Alec’s body.

It’s very telling that he’s allowed to. That he’s using Alexander’s own stele and Alexander’s body is rejoicing in his authority. A stele that should have fought him and a man who should have rejected him and yet they  _ both  _ submit to him.

He’s going to make sure that Alexander doesn’t regret it of course. However first, he’s going to enjoy himself thoroughly. 

\--

The first rune he draws is mendelin. Not something traditional used inside of the bedroom, but Magnus has never been a traditional sort of being. Certainly not to Shadowhunter standards at least, but he’s never let that stop him. The second rune he goes to activate is mnemosyne. Because he’s going to ensure that Alexander remembers this, that he  _ never  _ forgets how Magnus makes him feel. The moment that the stele connects to the rune, it sparks. Just as the first two runes he re-activated did. Which means that Alexander had activated his mnemosyne rune before his evaluation. Magnus takes away the stele considering and instead traces his nail over the permanent mark and listens to Alec’s whimper as he thinks.

There are very few reasons to activate the memory rune, and even a good soldier wouldn’t simply activate it to have their memories heightened to an unforgettable range. 

He presses his hands firmly to Alec’s hips, pushes his boy — because he now has a feeling that Alexander  _ is  _ his boy, and has been since before they’ve met — harder against his desk. Then he drops to one knee and presses his lips in a wet kiss to the rune before dragging his goatee across the sensitive skin.

“Tell me, Alexander. What made you so desperate to remember our time together?”

Alec  _ knows  _ what he means. There is no way he can’t and even with how he’s shaking and how wet his eyes are, he  _ knows. _

Magnus watches as Alexander bites his lip, again splitting the cut there even wider. A drop of blood drips down first his chin and then his neck. When Magnus gets his answer, he’s going to lick it up and then replace the burst of color with a mark of his own.

“Answer me.” Magnus commands and he scrapes his teeth over the rune warningly. 

“You.” Alec says in a breathless admittance, “ _ you _ sir, I wanted to remember _ you.” _

Magnus thinks about that. About his boy gearing up for the evaluation, activating the necessary runes and then painstakingly searing into his skin the fact that he wanted to remember Magnus. 

“Oh darling,” Magnus chuckles and presses a kiss to the raw skin of the rune. “I would never let you forget me.”

Alec shudders at the promise, hard again and leaking and his cock brushes against Magnus’ jacket as he stands up. He strokes his fingers over Alec’s cock, sliding his thumb over the tip and then squeezing the base of Alec’s cock warningly. 

“This time, you come when I allow you to. Not before.” He warns and with the same hand trails wet fingers through the line of blood on Alec’s skin and then licks his fingers, giving a pleased hum. “If you beg, I might even share a taste.”

Alec’s lips crash into his, a litany of desperate ‘please sir’s’ flowing from his lips like blood from a wound. It’s not exactly what Magnus had planned, but his boy is quite good at surprises and Magnus finds he doesn’t mind them. After all, he will have plenty of time and places to mark Alexander as his own. 

He waits a minute, lets Alec beg against his mouth and then finally grants him his desires. He lets Alec lick into his mouth, overeager and moaning at the first taste and then he grabs Alec by his nape and forcibly gentles him.

He fucks into Alec’s mouth teasingly, so that even the noises Alec involuntarily makes are pleading for more. 

There’s a bottle on his desk, one that he’s sure many assume holds some sort of cologne or drink. It is instead, a very hearty fuck you — literally — to the Clave and any visitors who dare to enter his domain.

He opens the bottle with a deft hand, his other still gripping Alexander’s hair and lets the bottle fall to its side, coating his fingers and desk with warm, silky oil.

A gift, from a warlock ally and one that has come in handy before, but never so beautifully as this.

He kisses Alec one more time and then turns him, pushing him face down to Magnus’ desk. So that Alexander’s staring at the large stained glass painting of Raziel blessing Jonathan Shadowhunter — which Magnus has always found rather gauche — and runs his fingers over Alec’s hole. 

“Pray to your angel sweetheart, let me hear who you worship from your lips.”

Alec chokes out a whimper and when his eyes close, cheeks flushing even darker, Magnus pulls on his hair in warning and then finally,  _ “Magnus,” _ is a whispered admittance and Magnus blesses him with his fingers. 

Alec pushes back against him instantly, heedless of the pain that must sear through him from the tight grip of his hair and Magnus realizes that he  _ loves  _ it, the pain  _ and  _ the pleasure. 

Or perhaps, he thinks idly as he twists his fingers and is rewarded with the awestruck, devoted ardor of his name, perhaps it’s that it’s  _ Magnus, _ is what he loves so much.

It’s a heady thought. 

Being adored and revered by someone so much that they accept everything they are given. It makes Magnus grow even harder and he presses his fingers against Alec’s prostate at the same time that he leans forward and bites  _ hard _ into Alec’s shoulder. 

Proof that Alec’s runes are working and — _ that his body obeys Magnus more than it does Alexander’s own will  _ — is in the mess that now decorates the side of his desk. Magnus chuckles, cruelly because he knew exactly what he was doing, and adds another finger. 

Alexander screams his name in a wail.

It’s a beautiful sound and it’s almost a pity that Magnus soundproofed the room. He’s too greedy a man to share such precious noises however, and he licks the blood from Alec’s skin far more tenderly than his fingers fuck into Alec’s oversensitive body. 

“I didn’t give you permission yet,” he chides, even though he knows it was his own impatience that brought this on. For all that Alexander is an incredible soldier, it’s very clear that Alec has very little say over his own body when Magnus takes control.

Alec whimpers, face a teary mess and mouth panting against the paperwork on Magnus’ desk. The ink is already smearing, his tears and drool making the Consul’s signature illegible and his fingers have ripped through a folder of official documents from Institutes across the world.

Magnus thinks Alec’s nails might have even gone so far as to leave scratches on the polished wood of his desk and he  _ loves _ it.

“You’ve also ruined my paperwork,” he adds and twists his fingers as he speaks. Alec only whimpers this time, body trembling around and against him and Magnus wonders if his body can take another rune. Sadly, he doesn’t think so.

“You might have to wait for my cock, since you were so impatient.” He says and begins to pull his fingers out, his voice regretful and Alec shakes his head determinedly, clenching around him.

“Please, please Magnus. Please,” Alexander begs prettily beneath him, thighs shaking so hard that Magnus is sure the only thing keeping him up is the desk and Magnus’ hand. “Please, sir.”

It’s the last please that convinces him and he pulls his fingers out, ignoring Alec’s whimper and instead unzips his pants, not even pulling them down and presses his cock to Alec’s hole.

“This time, you wait for permission, or you don’t come at all.” Magnus warns, even though he doubts Alec’s body can give him another. 

He presses into Alec and the noise his boy makes is so beautiful that Magnus stutters, hips snapping against Alec’s as he enters him harshly rather than the teasing, gentle slide he’d planned.

“Fuck Raziel,” he murmurs devotedly and for a moment he has to lean his forehead against Alec’s sweaty back. Alec is tight and warm around him and there is little that can distract him, but Alec manages with a murmur against the Consul’s signature.

“What was that sweetheart?” He asks, biting against Alec’s opposite shoulder to leave a matching mark, and to distract his boy from the fact that he needs a moment to gather himself.

“I said, m’not Raziel.” 

And fuck, by Lilith and Raziel both, his boy is a wonder.

He lets out a startled chuckle, surprising both of them and then he presses kisses to the back of Alec’s nape before nipping the edge of his ear, “no, you’re a much better kind of angel, aren’t you darling. So I should say fuck Alexander,  _ my  _ Alexander.” 

Alec shudders beneath him and Magnus gives him one last soft press of his lips to the newest mark and pulls back, just to fuck into Alec again.

It’s a hard fuck, the runes in Magnus’ body still burning with energy and he unleashes it on Alexander’s willing body. It isn’t until Alexander is pleading for permission to come that he slows down, forcing Alec to endure and enjoy the slow drag of every inch of Magnus’ cock.

He doesn’t give permission, not yet. Instead he teases Alec with firm denials and sharp tugs of Alec’s hair — that don’t help his boy’s control at all— and fucking him steadily, even when he starts to cry.

It’s the involuntary tightening of Alexander’s body that causes Magnus to reach around and cup Alec’s cock, stroking it and then circling his fingers tight and cutting off Alexander’s orgasm before it can begin.

“Not yet,” he chides and he wishes he’d thought to tie up Alexander’s cock before they’d begun. Instead, a more wicked idea enters his head. “Or perhaps, since you were so impatient earlier and now, I should let you.”

Alec must hear the trap in his voice because he stiffens, but Magnus has made up his mind and he fucks into Alec hard, stroking him as he does. 

Alec is panting now, body flush and full of pleasure and just as he comes, Magnus stops. His hips stilling, cock just kissing Alec’s hole and pulls his hand away.

Alec groans in frustrated pleasure as he comes, a dribble of semen against the mess from earlier, his cock desperate from stimulation and his hole clenching around nothing and his hands fisting around air. It’s a shock to his system, after so much pleasure to suddenly be denied it but he does nothing but pout up at Magnus with the most adorable and fucked out glare Magnus has ever seen. 

“You’re probably too sensitive for me to come in you,” Magnus says, a little regretful for that fact but Alexander continues to surprise him, pushing back towards him weakly but determinedly. “Oh, you want me to fill you back up? Fuck you until I come in you? You won’t come again sweetheart, even if your body tries I won’t let it.”

Alexander nods mulishly, even though nothing comes out but a soft moan when he opens his mouth.

“What a good boy you are,” Magnus murmurs and then he fucks back into Alec. There’s less interaction, Alexander is too weak to do anything but take it and even his noises are quieter. It doesn’t make it any less delightful and when Magnus comes, they both moan from it. 

There’s a knock almost immediately on his door and his boy stiffens, blurred eyes wide from where he’s still prone across Magnus’ desk.

Magnus gives a sigh, his job is never done, and pulls out, ignoring Alec’s whimper and tucking himself back into his pants, zipping them and patting Alec’s ass with a stern, “stay.” 

Alec asks his name, soft and unsure as Magnus opens his door, foot hooked so that the only thing anyone can see is the sitting area of the room. Magnus knows exactly what Alec fears which is less being caught in the middle of a fuck and more being caught in the middle of  _ this  _ fuck, considering that it happened during an evaluation. Any backlash won’t affect Magnus, but Alexander doesn’t have that luxury, not yet anyways.

“I’m in a meeting.” 

“Yes, of course sir.” And my, doesn’t that title suddenly sound so dull on anyone else’s lips. There’s a pause, the shadowhunter before him hesitating and Magnus clears his throat pointedly, “of course.” The shadowhunter repeats, “I’m here for paperwork, about the new discoveries and data collected by the Institutes concerning the new breed of demon we’ve started seeing.”

Magnus sighs and nearly lets go of the door just to pinch the bridge of his nose from the headache suddenly forming. The silver streaks in his hair — dashing through they may be — are not from the years he’s spent living or the demons he’s fought, but the battles he’s waged across the table from Clave politicians. 

“As I told the Inquisitor, it is not a new breed of demon, simply one we haven’t seen in quite some time. As it is,” here he pauses and turns to see how Alexander is doing and can’t help but lose himself in the view. 

His come is trailing down Alec’s thighs, his boy still bare and dirty and well-fucked against his desk and he’s watching Magnus with the sort of trusting awe that is still so very fragile. The only thing that could possibly make the image better is if Alec’s wings were out, bared in supplication for him in a blasphemous symmetry of how above Alec, Raziels’ wings are fierce and flared. 

“Mm, admiring the view.” Magnus says and when he turns to the confused shadowhunter he smirks, “I have quite a coveted and precious piece of artwork in my office.” The shadowhunter nods almost immediately, the art he no doubt assumes is of the fabled stained glass. 

Only Magnus can hear the soft gasp that Alexander lets out.

“As it is, I’m in the middle of evaluating the Interim Head of the New York Institute and while I’m sure me shoving many dusty copies of proof at the Clave is oh so important, it will need to wait. Schedule an appointment.”

He shuts the door without another word, closing off the startled protest and sears back into place the runes that he used to lock his office. Magnus’ office is neither overly large nor too small but it feels like it takes both forever and only an instant to cross the room back to his desk.

Alexander looks so very pretty, a piece of art that Magnus never wants to let go of and he pets his hand up and down Alec’s back. His other hand cups Alec’s face and hazel eyes shut trustingly as Alec nuzzles his palm, like his own personal cat.

Finally he trails his fingers through the mess on Alec’s thighs and then presses his fingers to Alec’s lips, entranced when Alexander immediately opens his mouth and suckles on them obediently. He repeats the process until the mess is mostly cleaned up and Alec’s lips are shiny with spit and come before he picks him up. Alec’s too exhausted to do more than mewl and Magnus carried him to his arm chair, the one he had commissioned specifically to look like a large, comfortable throne. It makes other nephilim uncomfortable while being  _ very  _ comfortable for Magnus.

He sits, Alexander in his lap and it’s the work of his strength and Alexander’s flexibility rune and then he has his pants open. His cock’s been hard since he opened the door but finally he has Alexander squirming around him with tired little sounds. 

“Rest darling,” he says gently and Alec gives a confused murmur, “I’ll keep you full till you wake.”

There’s a moment there, and then he’s given an exhausted, grateful kiss and his boy is slumping against him, one knee on either side of him, full of Magnus’ cock and come and face resting against Magnus’ neck. Magnus pets his back soothingly and once he’s sure Alexander is perfectly asleep, his fingers twist in a golden shower of blessed light and the temperature of the room kicks up, his tablet flying to his fingers as he settles in to write his report. 

And if Alec squirms in his sleep, or clenches around him, keeping him hard when Magnus leaves scratches on his back, well. That’s between the two of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! I might be making this into a series but who knows when that will happen lol
> 
> Also if you want to talk shadowhunters check out the [Hunters Moon](https://discord.gg/RhZPtsd) discord server   
> https://discord.gg/RhZPtsd


End file.
